


Try to find out what makes you tick

by byddai



Series: be the U in my AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byddai/pseuds/byddai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn’t have hit Kageyama with one of those grimy brooms, the ones used to sweep the floor of the greenhouses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to find out what makes you tick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [underthecircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecircus/gifts).



> Drabble for the Rare Pairing Drabble Contest part II: Harry Potter AU

Sometimes, Kei wants to scream, throw things at people’s heads and disappear into the Forbidden Forest until the school year ends.

In his first year this happened every once in a while, but now that he’s on his fifth year, this happens every day (usually, more than once or twice a day). So it was obvious for everyone who knew him well enough ( _Yamaguchi_ ) that his patience wouldn’t last for long. 

He’s the Ravenclaw with highest notes in his year; controlled and collected. So of –fucking– course Kei had to choose to be stupid for once in his life by entering in a screaming match with Hinata in front of half of the school population. But in his defence, he had had a disgusting and exhausting class of Herbology with Slytherin, and while he’s used to some of them, Kageyama and his ineptitude get the best of him even in his best days. 

But he shouldn’t have hit Kageyama with one of those grimy brooms, the ones used to sweep the floor of the greenhouses. He should have backed off when Hinata came to him screaming about revenge, house pride and, generally, being an infuriating Gryffindor. 

“… and then I was like: WAAAAAAH REALLY? And he told me “yeah”. Like, who says “yeah”? It’s like… I don’t know; it’s just super rude, right?” Kei rolls his eyes and tries to ignore the obnoxious boy sitting next to him. “I mean, I get he’s kinda famous because he’s super talented, and in the future, when we’re playing together for Japan’s National Quidditch team he’s gonna make me amazing, but-“ 

“You know we are in detention, right?” 

The boy looks at him with his terrifyingly big eyes, bright like stars and so earnest and honest that Kei feels filthy and unworthy for looking at them. What the fuck is wrong with this kid? Is he half Veela or something like that? 

“Yeah, I know. Wait, do you realize that now? Woah, and people think I’m an airhead!” 

This kid is just stupid; fuck the “ _Veela blood_ ” theory. He’s more like a Pixie anyway: small, loud and he doesn’t know how to follow orders. And, if Kei’s honest with himself (a very unusual situation), Hinata is also amazing in the air and has an incredible strength for someone so small. 

“Shut up.” 

“Why are you so blunt?” 

“Obnoxious, uselessly hot-blooded people don’t deserve any other treatment.” 

“That’s so… sad.” 

Kei looks at him surprised. Rude, crude, impolite, insulting, politically incorrect… he’s listened all of them, but sad? Hinata notices his surprise with this weird power he has (‘ _Empathy, Tsukki,_ ’ says a voice in his head, one that sounds awfully like Yamaguchi’s, ‘ _he has empathy. A lot of it.’_ ). 

His cheeks turn red. 

“I mean that it’s sad the way you look at the world.” Kei’s gaze could kill even the deadliest of creatures right now. “I’m not… I just— Stop looking at me, you’re making me nervous.” 

“Should have thought that before opening your mouth, don’t you think?” 

“SEE? That’s what I’m talking about!” He points his finger towards Kei, his fingertip a few millimetres from his chest. “You always assume the worst. I was trying to say that there is more to the world than what you see. Or what you like to see.” 

“You’re not making any sense, like always.” 

“And you’re being an analytical asshole, like always. What’s new, here?” 

“—I can’t believe you just used ‘analytical’ correctly but got all nervous and fidgety not five minutes ago.” 

“Stop it!” The boy screams and jumps to his feet, knocking his hip against the table and making all their things fall to the floor in the process. Kei watches his inkpot fall and crash in slow motion, the same way he can see the rage in Hinata grow. 

It’s like watching a flower bloom— 

Or like watching a bludger getting closer and closer without being able to move out of its path. (Kei is a beater, he knows about it). 

“You’re so sure the world is going to disappoint you that you don’t let it even try, and I get it, ok? It’s hard when someone lets you down, and I’m pretty sure that person was very important to you and what he or she did must have been awful for you to act like this for so long. But you can’t keep the world at arm’s length forever!” 

“Why do you care so much? We don’t like each other.” 

“That’s because you don’t let anyone near enough to know you!” His face is as red as his tie, and altogether it’s so Gryffindor that in other circumstances Kei would laugh his head off. “I want to know you! A lot of people do! You’re so cool, tall and smart, you have talent for Quidditch even though you are pretty indifferent about it –which is a shame, because you’re amazing when you’re in the air, it’s like SHOOOO and WAAAAAH, and your aim is flawless! – And I’m pretty sure nobody can’t be so perfect and handsome, so I want to know you better and discover the real you– your quirks and likes… the nerdy things everyone has!” 

Silence falls upon them, the only sound being Hinata’s altered breathing. The colour drains from his face quickly and his eyes are growing wide with every passing second, shining of terror and embarrassment. 

Kei could laugh, call him pathetic and return to his Ancient Runes homework. But for some reason, he doesn’t. 

Instead he gets up, moves forward and his lips find Hinata’s. They are weirdly soft, full and warm against his chapped ones. After a few seconds, Kei breaks the kiss and is regarded with a soft gasp and the marvellous sight of a dishevelled Hinata. The boy looks as if he's going to explode, opening and closing his mouth trying to find something to say. 

“Oh my god, you’re so… stupid! Stupid Ravenclaw! Stupid Tsukishima!” 

Kei smiles to himself when Hinata rushes out the door. This little Gryffindor boy doesn’t know what he has awakened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Japan’s National Quidditch team" while being at Hogwarts, which isn't exactly in Japan... just go with the flow, idek


End file.
